


Two sided mission

by imera



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was on a mission, and it was going well, but then Rick showed up. She should have refused to let him join, but her next stop would be better if she had a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Susan loved being out in the field, it had been her dream after all, but it was more than that, it was what she was meant to do.

Her next mission was in Romania, which wouldn’t have been too bad, if it wasn’t in the middle of the hottest day in decades. She was to first gather information about her target, Vlad. She couldn’t help snicker as she came across his name, and then she wondered if it was his given name or one he’d taken once he became in charge of the criminal group. Vlad was kidnapping families and forcing them to work for him, he was selling drugs to kids, and he was leaving a trail of dead bodies of people who dared to stand up against him, or people who did not please him. Up until then another agency tried to handle him, and they would have continued if they hadn’t heard a rumour that Vlad was out to buy mass destructive weapons from south America.

 _’How are you feeling Susan?’_ Nancy’s voice rang in her earpiece, as excited as always to help Susan.

“The heat is killing me, how can anybody still be alive in this town? I feel roasted, at least I’m pretty sure it smells as ig I’m roasted.” Turning around she noticed some people in the park. “No, wait, someone is actually grilling, what’s WRONG with these people?”

Susan made her way through the old city with her camera in her hands. Her new cover was a Tupperware selling mother of two decided to take a trip through Europe after her divorce. Her outfit, although not even close to the word classy, was not worse than the ones she received the first time.

Spotting one of the men that belonged to Vlad’s group, she pointed her camera at him, zooming in until she saw his face before snapping a few pictures.

 _’I see him, his name is Ion Velca, arrested for murdering a whole family, and for human trafficking, but released after the police_ lost _their files.’_

“Bastard. I’ll see if I can get closer and place a tracker on him.”

_’Be careful.’_

As she moved closer to the man she pulled out the tiny tracker and held it in her hand, ready to be attached to his jacket. He was sitting outside a restaurant drinking beer, laughing with his friends who were of no importance based on Nancy’s search.

Standing to the side she pretended to take a picture of building across the street and she moved more and more to the left, until she was glued against the fence going around the restaurant property.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she apologised and looked down at him shortly after, placing her hand with the tracker on his shoulder, tapping it once just to make sure the device would stay on.

“No problem,” the man said politely, raising his glass at her before she left. She was surprised by how polite he was, but then she remembered the crimes he’d done and felt nothing for the guy.

 _’The bee has landed on the flower.’_ Nancy said as Susan left the group that was enjoying themselves.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t change his clothes before the meeting,” Susan said, hating the way that group worked. They did not settle on a place to meet until an hour tops before the actual meeting.

As she was about to leave she heard someone pop bubblegum and she felt the need to look at the stranger, only that when she looked at him she discovered she recognised him, even though he was wearing a disguise.

Seeing red she changed her direction and walked straight at the other spy. “What are you doing here?” she asked through her teeth, feeling the rage build up inside her like it had on her first mission.

 _’What is he doing there, he has no mission in Romania that I can see.’_ Susan felt the urge to say something to Nancy, but then Rick spoke and interrupted her.

“I’m on my vacation,” he said calmly.

 _’He’s not.’_ Again she felt like telling Nancy she did not need to confirm what Susan already knew.

“Vacation, I find that a little hard to believe that you’re on a vacation in disguise where I am working.”

“Believe it or not, that’s the truth,” Rick said and sipped his drink.

“I will report you.”

_’Already have.’_

“Do you think that will stop me? Anyway, you need me.”

“No I don’t.”

“I bugged one of their phones, I know of all the places they might be tonight.”

“I don’t believe you.” Rick smiled, handing her a map which showed several red dots.

Susan rolled her eyes. “Why aren’t you on your own mission?”

“Because I finished, took me two hours to locate, apprehend and stop the submarine from being sold to North Korea.” Susan rolled her eyes.

Nancy was beginning to say something Susan already knew so she turned the earpiece off. “They why don’t you return to the base and get a new mission?”

“Because I was in the neighborhood and thought you might want some help. Come on, I thought that after the first mission, after our first time together, there would be some kind of understanding between us.”

“Which understanding? Do you think I can’t do my job so you have to save me? I swear, if we were in private I would-”

“What, take me again like last time?”

“No, to slap you until you’re down by my feet, where you belong.”

“And then what, kiss your feet?” he asked with a wink.

Susan sighed, turned the earpiece on and left, knowing she had one other lead she needed to check out before the final meeting.

She didn’t get far before Rick caught up with her.

“Hey, let me join, I really believe I can help you, take a chance on me.”

“Do I look like I need any help from you?” She knew based on her horrible wig and the embarrassing top it did look like she needed it, but she couldn’t ditch the disguise until later that night. She knew exactly what he was thinking as he looked her up and down. “Don’t answer that,” she groaned before continuing in her direction.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything.”

Susan stopped, an idea striking her as she she knew where her next mission lay. The thing was that there was one of the men in Vlad’s company, one of the closest, who had a certain taste for a club she knew that going alone to would be suspicious. However, if she had someone like Rick she was certain she could blend straight in.

“You know, there is something I might need your help with.”

“Thank you.”

“You promise you’ll do anything I ask of you?”

“I promise.” It was a wicked idea, and she was certain Rick would complain later on, but if he wanted to join her he needed to keep his promise.

“Fine, meet me at my hotel room in two hours.” Rick nodded before they split.

Picking up her phone she pretended to speak with Nancy through it.

_’Why did you accept his offer?’_

“Nancy, I need you to find me an adult sex store,” Susan said, not even slightly embarrassed by the request.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to finish this, but it's finally here. I decided to add one more chapter to this, hope I'll finish it within a few months.

After her shopping trip Susan waited on the small bed in her pathetic hotel room. She tried to decide if her character would have rented such a room in such a dump and came to the conclusion that she would not. A woman who was recently divorced would not waste her time sharing her room with a family of cockroaches.

She then wondered if working with Rick was a mistake, but didn’t have a chance to change her mind before there was a knock on her door. Susan wondered if he’d grown some manners, but then he barged into the room, not seeming to care that she hadn’t even invited him in.

“So, where is our next target?” he asked swiftly, looking like he was on some kind of drugs; she knew he wasn’t as he would never be allowed to stay as an agent if he was hooked on anything illegal.

Without answering she picked up the black plastic bag and threw it at him, he caught it rather skillfully before taking a look inside. His expression changed quickly as he recognised the content.

“Wait, is this what I think it is?” he said and picked up what turned out to be the leash. Susan could not hold in the smile as Rick continued to dig through the bag. “Are you taking the piss out of me, you can’t be serious about this?”

“Actually, I am. My next target is going to be at a special club, and I really need the info. You also said you’d do anything.”

“Anything like shoot a guy for you, jump out of a plane with dynamite strapped to my body, even wrestle a crocodile, but dressing up in this gear.”

“If you can’t do it I’m sure I can go alone.” As soon as her words left her lips she could see that she’d struck a nerve.

“No, I’ve done this before, and that tune I had to go to a gay bear club which ended with me having to fight a murderous racoon. Or the other time with I went to a-”

“Thank you, that will be enough. We don’t have a lot of time left so you better change.” The disappointed look on his face as he wasn’t able to finish his stories didn’t bother her.

It took him about fifteen minutes before he finally entered the bedroom again. Suan had dressed herself before Rick came so she was ready. Rick looked silly in his leather strap top, but at the same time she couldn’t help the tingling sensation at looking at his toned body, which was strange as she had never found him attractive before.

“Aren’t you getting dressed?” he asked. Susan opened her coat and revealed a latex dress. It was the only outfit the store had in her size, luckily it fit rather nicely.

“I’m your mistress,” she replied in a confident voice, knowing perfectly well he would react to her statement.

“Does it look like I need a mistress? The only time I let anyone boss me around was when this warlord threatened to kill a whole village if I didn’t do as he wanted, but in the end I killed him using a nail clipper.”

“How did you do that?”

“Or the time I stepped in to be the human sacrifice in order to save the orphans, only to kill both the man’s lion with a single punch.”

Susan wanted to question him again but chose to pretend as she didn’t care. “Well, you agreed to help me and this is my case, you might not want a mistress, so if you are completely against it then you can always leave.”

“Are you sure this is a mission, not a way to get me to play your little slave boy?” Susan smiled as she closed her coat, then threw him his own coat before grabbing a hold of his leash, pulling him towards the door. Maybe she could have pulled him after her the whole way, but she decided to let him have some dignity before the evening and handed him the leash, which he hid inside the coat which hid his skimpy leather outfit.

The club was on the other side of town as it was was a high class club, and her hotel was of course located in the sketchy side of town. The only BDSM clubs Susan knew were the ones in movies, but she knew they probably couldn’t be compared to the real clubs.

The first thing she noticed was the bouncer at the door. Instantly her eyes looked around the building, trying to see of another way to enter in case he refused her entrance.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to pull this off? We can switch roles, if you want,” he whispered next to her ear. Her reply was to smile and grab his leash, pulling him up the stairs towards the entrance, trying to act as as if it wasn’t her first time. The large man looked them over before smiling, but not the kind of mocking smile the cab driver had when he noticed their rather strange outfits hidden under their coats, instead it was a positive smile which increased her confidence.

It wasn’t until they walked past the entrance hall that the real _party_ began. Like expected it was filled with both dominants, slaves or pets, some standing alone, some in pairs or groups, there were even some which she imagined their only purpose was to be decorative. Pulling her eyes away from the half naked men posing she tried to look at the masters and mistresses so she could copy the way they treated their pets.

“Come, pet,” she told Rick and pulled his leash.

Walking through the club she was happy to see that the members were of all shapes and sizes, making it easier for her to blend in. She had memorized the face of her target and quickly walked through the large building in search for him, certain he had be there.

“Hey, not so hard, I can walk on my own you know.”

Susan stopped and turned, about to say something to the man who literally forced her to take him in on her case, when suddenly a stranger interrupted her. His English wasn’t the best but she could easily understand him. Turning she was surprised to see that the man was her target.

“Are you going to let your pet talk to you like that?” He asked in his dark voice. Susan noticed he was one of the better looking men in the room, but that might be because he was quite confident, and maybe also because his suit was exquisite.

“No, I was just wondering what kind of punishment that would suit him for his rudeness,” she replied quickly, hoping he wouldn’t see through her inexperience. 

“Is this your first time in this club?” He’d figured out she’s never been there, but she hoped he wouldn’t know she’s never done anything like that before.

“Yes,” Susan replied. She didn’t see the point in lying as he might know everyone in the club.

“I knew at once I saw you that you were new, as I would have remembered such divine creature. If you wish I can show you around, maybe that will help you decide his punishment.”

“Thank you, that is very kind.” She tugged at Rick’s leash as the man walked in front of her, his own girl following him closely by. There was no leash between them but she knew based on the way she stayed behind him she belonged to Nelu.

“Is he a new slave?”

“Yes, he’s completely new. I should not have accepted his offer, but he kept begging. I guess I have a thing for pathetic beggars.”

“We’ll see, he can still turn out to be a perfect little slave boy, but you might have to work hard, I can see he is not going to break at once.”

Susan looked at Rick, surprised to see how submissive he acted. She didn’t want to punish or train him, but it seemed like her target took a liking to her so she figured the best thing to do was to play along and hope she got to plant the bug on him.

“How much punishment do you want to give him?”

“I think I want to start off with something simple, as I don’t want to scare him.” Rick was about to say something, which would have been unwisely of him, so Susan tugged at the leash, not too hard but enough to give him a warning.

“Good job.” Nelu said. Suddenly her target stopped and pulled out a paddle from a box that rested on a small table. “Do you want him to stand, or would you prefer to tie him up in this lovely device?” The device Nelu was talking about was an X shaped cross with restraining points at the tops and bottoms. “Or maybe you would want to use the sawhorse.” Susan looked at what he pointed at and instantly knew her choice as her goal wasn’t to hurt Rick, but to use him to reach her goal..

“This will suffice.” Nelu was smiling while Rick looked unhappy, but she couldn’t back away, not while she was so close. “Come, you wanted to be a part of this so you better obey.” She wasn’t certain if Rick knew that Nelu was her target, and she wasn’t sure how to let him know without drawing the attention to themselves. Luckily for her Rick didn’t protest too much.

“I’m grateful that you’re helping me train him.” The man smiled that handsome smile of his as Susan reached for the straps.

Susan spent the next minute closing the straps around Rick’s wrists and ankles before taking a step back to see her masterpiece. She couldn’t see his face, which was good as she didn’t know if she could look him into his eyes while punishing him.

“If you really want to punish him it is better without his trousers.”

Susan bit her lower lip as she watched Rick’s ass, wondering if she wanted to see his bare cheeks or not. Her decision was made based on how she believed Nelu would act if she didn’t dare to expose Rick’s cheeks. She reached for the clasps on the outer side of his pants, unfastening them so she could easily remove the pants without having to unfasten him. He was wearing the thong she had given him, something she had feared for a moment he refused to put on. 

While everyone were focusing on Rick Susan looked at her breasts where she had hidden the small chip, wondering how she could pull it out without anyone noticing, and how she could attach it to the man without him noticing, especially as his attention was kept on her.

When Rick was bound Nelu offered her the paddle. Susan would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy herself a little as she was ready to spank the man who had given her so many headaches.

“Go ahead,” Nelu said rather smugly. Susan noticed that he wasn’t the only one interested in watching. Around them there were multiple owners with their pets waiting to see what would happen next. She knew she would have to apologise to Rick later, but at that moment she had to stay in character, and that meant spanking her rude new pet.

The palm of her hand was slightly damp as she held the paddle, but she ignored it as she was about to do something she figured nobody else had the opportunity to do, punish Rick for opening his mouth.

His reaction to the first blow was fun, but then she wondered how many times she should punish him for talking without permission. “I will stop when you apologies, and mean it, is that understood?” she told Rick.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said before dropping the paddle on his ass again, easily recognising his lie.

“Good job,” Nelu said. Susan noticed that some of the crowd had left, but some were still there. Feeling more confident she spanked Rick three more times.

“I’m sorry,” Rick said as he twisted against the cuffs.

“Are you? Tell me the truth.” While Rick thought about his answer she moved closer to him and grabbed a hold of his neck, forcing his head backwards until she could whisper. “It’s him,” she said before telling him in a loud voice to tell her the truth or she would make sure he would regret begging her to take him in.

“I’m not sorry.” She was glad he chose to play along, even if it meant his ass would be sore afterwards.

She spanked his cheeks seven more times before he finally apologised again, that time adding that he really meant it and that he would be good from then on.

“I expect you to be on your best behaviour from now on out,” Susan scolded him. She was about to undo the ties when she felt Nelu’s hand on her arm.

“Natasha, untie him.” His own pet instantly moved without batting an eye. “I wonder, would you mind if we found a private room?” Anyone would instantly know what he meant by private room, and while it would give her the perfect opportunity to tag him she feared what would happen between them.

“But you hardly know me,” she teased.

“I know everything I need to know about you, you are a goddess.” If she’d met him at a bar she might have taken him up on his offer, but as he was her target going into a private room with him was a bad idea. Unfortunately the chip was still hidden and there was no way of her retrieving it without anyone noticing it, and she feared that he would know something was up if she followed him the rest of the night.

“Ok, but I have rules.”

“That sounds exciting.”

He was a strange man, and yet Susan couldn’t help feeling attracted to him. She wasn’t a woman who was attracted to good looks, not that he wasn’t something she could enjoy, but what she loved the most was good behaviour and respect.

She shared a look with Rick and noticed the slightly submissive behaviour. Compared to Nelu’s slave he was disobedient, but Susan knew that submitting was one of the hardest tasks Rick could ever do.

The room Nelu showed her to was as sexy as any other part of the building. Red and black was of course two recurring colours, and the lights were dimmed, all in the name of sex. Susan wasn’t uncomfortable with that topic, but being in a room with a stranger, who was also her target, and two slaves, one being her colleague, was not the ideal situation.

“Just so you know,” she said to Nelu as the door closed behind them, “I don’t have sex on the first date.” She was facing Nelu but could easily see Rick in the background look at her, his expression slightly hard to pin down.

Her eyes dropped down his body as it was hard not to look at him as he was standing there in his thong. Susan quickly realised her mistake and looked away, but not before noticing the smirk that formed on his lips. _He’s not going to let me forget this, I’m sure,_ she thought to herself.

“I admire your rules, and I accept. Hopefully we will meet again at a later time, and I can show you just how much I do admire you.” Even though she let him know of her rule he still pulled her close, kissing her without asking. Susan knew she couldn’t be mad at him stealing a kiss, especially as she accepted going to a private room, but she still felt powerless as she responded to his kissing.

Deciding to take charge she pushed him into the direction of the bed. She tried her hardest to block Rick and the Natasha out of her mind and crawled on top of her target. There was no secret that he was excited, his eyes moving all over her body while a tent formed between his legs. Susan felt slightly insecure but tried to ignore it as she needed him to believe it wasn’t her first time in such a club with such a man and people watching. For some reason she doubted that thought ever crossed his mind, but she couldn’t take a chance and tried even harder to make him forget about everything but her lips.

She lost time of how long she kissed him, rubbing her body against his, driving him insane with desire, when he surprised her by ending it. Susan was shocked that he would stop her, but tried not to let it show too much.

“As you don’t want to make love tonight would you want to watch as our slaves fucked?”

Susan was certain he could see the embarrassment on her face as she remembered they were not alone, something she was shocked she’d forgotten in the heat of the moment. Her embarrassment was short lived as she realised she was responsible for putting her coworker into a situation which was morally wrong. A quick but nervous glance at Rick was all she needed to make up her mind. It wasn’t easy to notice it but he nodded. Even though Rick was fine with the arrangement Susan didn’t know if she could pretend she enjoyed watching them.

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” she lied as she moved further up the bed so she could sit more comfortable in the uncomfortable situation. While moving she also managed to slink her fingers into her bra and pull out the small chip which she was going to plant on Nelu.

“Natasha, why don’t you help him,” Nelu said.

While he watched his slave get down on her knees in front of Rick Susan looked at him, wondering where to plant the chip. How she had made it so far without deciding the target on her target disturbed her slightly, especially as she always thought of herself as goal oriented.

She noticed that he’d taken off his jacket, and could see inside the pocket there was a wallet. Susan originally planned to place the chip inside his breast pocket, but the negative thing about jackets was that he could be the kind of man who switched his jacket every day. A wallet on the other hand was rarely changed daily.

With a goal in mind her eyes moved to Rick, almost regretting it as she discovered Natasha was sucking him. The temperature in the room increased as she watched the show, unable to take her eyes off the slaves. The girl might have done something similar before so she might be used to being watched, what surprised Susan was that Rick didn’t seem to be bothered by the audience.

“Do you like what you see?” the man next to her whispered as he let one hand caress her thigh. Susan hoped he didn’t notice that she was slighly startled by him.

“It’s quite interesting.” It wasn’t a lie, she did find it interesting even though it wasn’t really her thing. At first she believed she was embarrassed by the show as she struggled to breathe normally and her body was just too hot. It didn’t take long before she recognised it as horniness.

Being alone for so long wasn’t the lifestyle she wanted growing up, or the lifestyle she believed she would have, and while she had one Rick incident after her first quest she still considered herself alone. Maybe she should look into sex clubs once she returned home, it was apparently far more fun than she had first imagined.

While the slaves were enjoying themselves Nelu moved his attention to Susan’s neck, as well as exposed parts of her chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been as turned on, and even though she knew she needed to keep a cool head she couldn’t help wanting to ask for more.

Rick’s eyes, which had been mostly closed until then, opened and connected with Susan’s. There was of course no hope for a relationship between them as they were completely different, mostly because he was full of himself all the time, but at that moment she felt as if they had come to an understanding.

Seeing an opportunity she held up the tiny chip so he could see it and mouthed wallet while trying to point at Nelu’s jacket. Rick might ignore rules, and orders, but he was a good agent and would do everything to succeed, and right then he understood exactly what Susan needed.

Even though they both knew what needed to be done she was well aware of the difficulties they were facing. She couldn’t reach for his jacket without her target noticing, and Rick couldn’t throw her the jacket either without an alarm going off. A twisted idea struck Susan, an idea she was certain everyone would agree to but which she didn’t feel comfortable suggesting.

Running her fingers through Nelu’s hair she used her most seductive voice. “How far are you willing to let your slave be used?”

“As far as you want,” he mumbled, his lips being far more skillful than she would admit.

“Would you let your slave suck your cock while my pet fucks her?” She knew it was risky to ask him, but she knew the worst thing which could happen was that he would reject her suggestion.

“You little tease. I’m assuming your pet does not have any diseases.”

She thought he rejected her suggestion, but a few seconds later he pulled back and ordered his slave to turn her attention to him. Susan wasn’t able to let Rick know her plan, but as soon as the slave turned her attention to Nelu Rick casually grabbed the jacket and threw it on Susan’s side. Because he was guiding the slave at the same time his removal of the jacket looked natural. Rick’s job was completed, now Susan needed to somehow hide the bug in his wallet without him or his slave noticing.

As the three of them moved into position, the slave girl between Nelu’s legs, and Rick behind her, Susan was unable to look away from the group next to her. Her eyes met Rick’s just as he pushed his cock into the slave girl, who was already sucking Nelu. Again she struggled to stay in control of her mind as it fantasized about the different things they could do together, things she knew would never happen, things she knew shouldn’t happen.

Luckily for her it didn’t take long before both Nelu and his slave girl were both lost in the pleasure of the moment, giving her the perfect opportunity to slip her fingers into the jacket and place the bug in his wallet. Having successfully fulfilled her goal she knew the only thing that was left on her list was to leave the club without anyone noticing she didn’t belong there, which meant she would have to wait until Nelu was done as he would most likely be alarmed if she left in the middle of it all.

Watching them enjoy each other made her wish she wasn’t on a mission, especially as Nelu admired her and would most likely have done anything to please her. Susan watched the slave girl, wondering just how much she liked the situation she was in, if she appreciated her master allowing a stranger to fuck her. She didn’t seem to mind it, but Susan knew better than to assume a slave would speak out. Rick on the other hand wasn’t hard to read, neither was Nelu, but then again men weren’t always that complicated, especially not when it was about sex.

Nelu was the first to come, speaking in Romanian to his slave, forcing her head down until he was completely done. He must have done it before because she didn’t fight him as the seconds passed and she was most definitely struggling to breathe. Rick came not long after Nelu released her head, his groans as deep as the ones that escaped Nelu just moments before.

Susan noticed Nelu nodding to his slave girl. She didn’t know what it meant at first but it didn’t take long before the mystery was solved as her hand reached between her legs, bringing herself to an orgasm just as Rick pulled out. Susan felt cheated as she was the only one not even close to an orgasm. It was sad, but there was nothing she could do to change it. She could always enjoy herself once she was back in her room, even if it wasn’t the same.

Nelu moved his attention to Susan, reaching for her neck before kissing her lips. She wished the night wasn’t over, but sadly it was.

They made out a few minutes longer before he let go of her. Susan tried her hardest not to look at his still exposed parts, but her eyes were drawn to it and she was impressed. In the corner of her eye she noticed Rick and looked at him, realising her mistake as he was still mostly undressed, leaving her equally impressed by his cock. She knew Rick was aware of her peeking, and while she was slightly embarrassed that she was caught she tried to pretend it didn’t bother her.

Her attention was quickly pulled back as Nelu reached for his jacket. She wondered if he knew who she really was and what she had done and would confront her, but he didn’t pull out the bug, instead he pulled out a card and handed it to her as he kissed her mouth yet again.

“Here is my number, if you want to meet me later.” She smiled as she accepted his card, feeling slightly guilty knowing he was a target and that she was the reason he and the rest of his friends would be captured.

“I sure will do,” she said and pushed the card down between her breasts, as there were no pockets on her dress. He smiled and kissed her deeper, causing her to moan into his warm mouth.

Once the kiss ended she sat up and ordered Rick to get dressed. The slave girl continued to sit mostly naked by her master’s legs, averted Susan’s eyes as she waited for Rick to finish.

“I had a great time,” Susan admitted.

“I did as well, and I hope to see you again soon.” Susan smiled and left the room, feeling less hot as she was no longer near Nelu, a man who couldn’t hide how attracted he was to her.

Rick followed her silently as they left the club, having learned his lesson earlier about speaking without permission. Outside the club there were already several cab’s waiting, making it easy for them to leave quickly.

Sitting in the cab on their way to her hotel she knew Rick wanted to say something, he always had something to say, but he was silent during the whole ride. Susan almost felt like she needed to say something to break what turned into an awkward silence between them, but she didn’t know what.

They reached her hotel and both headed into the hotel. He needed his clothes before heading to whichever hotel he was renting a room at, a hotel which she was certain was far better than the one she was given.

She unlocked her room and stepped into the darkness before turning the lights on. “You’re clothes are still in the bathroom,” she said, stating the obvious as she heard the door close behind her. Turning around she was prepared to see Rick walk into the bathroom, but instead was confronted by a man who pushed her into the wall as his lips were pressing against hers, eagerly tasting her mouth.


End file.
